killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofie Fatale
| last = }} |status = alive Sofie Fatale is O-Ren Ishii's lawyer, second-in-command, and best friend. She is of mixed Japanese and French descent and serves as O-Ren's interpreter whenever she speaks English to her Japanese subordinates, using her proficiency in English and Japanese. Although she is referred to as a protege of Bill's, she does not display any martial arts skills during her appearances. Biography The Two Pines Massacre Sofie was present at The Massacre at Two Pines. She arrived after the members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad nearly killed The Bride to see how O-Ren was doing and if the job was completed. The Bride saw Sofie talking to one of her associates on her cell phone before she was shot by Bill. After the massacre, Sofie continued to work with O-Ren in Japan and remained in contact with the other members of the Deadly Vipers Assassination Squad. She was a loyal asset to her O-Ren and Bill. House of Blue Leaves Massacre Four years after the massacre at Two Pines, Sofie Fatale was present at the "House of Blue Leaves" when The Bride arrives to kill O-Ren Ishii. The Bride is in the comfort room when Sofie walks in and answers her phone; the ringtone (a monotone version of Auld Lang Syne) is recognized by The Bride. She recognized Sofie, as she was present during the El Paso massacre along with the codenamed Vipers, though did not assist in beating her. Instead, she had seen her talking to somebody via cellphone before Bill shot her in the head. The Bride captures Sofie and brings her to O-Ren Ishii. The Bride then cuts off Sofie's left arm as a means of both enacting revenge on her and showing O-Ren her intentions for a duel. After defeating the Crazy 88 and killing O-Ren, the Bride took Sofie into the back of a car. She told Sofie that she's sparing her life for two reasons, with the first being information. Originally Sofie told her to burn in hell and refused to tell her anything, but that quickly changed when the Bride threatened to cut off a body part every time she didn't get the information she wanted, and that they would be things that Sofie would miss. The Bride got her point across more quickly by grabbing Sofie's other arm and demanding to know where the Deadly Vipers were and what they've been doing. After the interrogation, the Bride reminded Sofie that she could keep her "wicked life" for two reasons, and the second was so that Bill, through Sofie's deformed body, could witness the extent of her mercy. She wanted Sofie to tell him all that happened that night and everything she told the Bride, and that the Bride wanted him to know. She also wanted all the Vipers to know that they would all soon be "as dead as O-Ren." Reunited with Bill After that, the Bride drove the car to a nearby hill and pushed Sofie's body down it to a hospital, where personnel rushed to her aid. Bill came and visited a saddened, and clearly traumatized, Sofie. Sofie first begged Bill for forgiveness over her betrayal. Bill showed her sympathy, saying that his heart ached over what the Bride did to her. After talking about what happened, Bill asked Sofie if the Bride was aware that her daughter was still alive, which she wasn't at the time. Trivia *In the Japanese Unrated version of Kill Bill: Vol. 1, The Bride actually cuts off Sofie's other arm during the interrogation scene in her car after the battle at the House of Blue Leaves. Quentin Tarantino did not add this scene in the final Western cut of the film and her other arm was never amputated. *Tarantino announced that he already planned the new volumes in the series, and revealed that Sofie Fatale will inherit Bill's amassed fortune and would raise Vernita Green's daughter Nikki so she can go after The Bride. *Among the known member of the Vipers, Sofie was the only one who did not have a codename. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad